


Visits 7 - Changing Tide

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 1st Series - Visits [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their three-day downtime begins, Daniel and Jason settle in for a movie night but Jack's visit changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits 7 - Changing Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series, but it's the start of the polyamorous relationship between Daniel Jackson,Jason Coburn, and Jack O'Neill. This is the beginning of what I've called The Trinity Universe, and it continues in the next series, Trinity.

*** EDITING CHANGE *** Visits has been revised.  You can find the updated revision for this chapter at my website [here](http://www.joysgate.com/visits-7/).

 

Daniel couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. After dinner, he and Jason had started making fun of the Goa'uld, triggered by Jason mentioning the bad costuming in a movie he'd seen a long time ago. That had led to comparisons with the bad dress sense with the Goa'uld. Daniel had been talking about the Goa'uld summit at the space station and as a result, his mood had darkened. Jason had noticed, so in an effort to make him feel better, he'd begun to joke, suggesting that the summit would have gone better if it had been a bad production of a musical.

Making fun of Lord Yu specifically, he'd gotten up and camped his way through a part of the Mikado. At present, he was swinging his hips with his hands pressed together against one cheek, merrily singing, _"Three little maids from school are we..."_

On the sofa, Daniel had had enough. He was at Jason's mercy now, having fallen over with his arms around his stomach, face in the cushion. "Stop," Daniel asked, muscles hurting, as he sat up. Grabbing his bottle of coke off the end table, he took a sip and chuckled. "You win."

Jason relaxed the pose he'd adopted and walked over with a smirk. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Daniel's thighs. "It's wonderful to see you laugh. Feel better?"

Daniel stared at him, wondering just how much more he could fall in love with this man. "I do."

Jason smiled. "I knew it would work. It was inevitable once you told me nothing about the Goa'uld could make you laugh. Never tell me that. It's like daring me to do something about it."

Daniel bit at his lip. "I can think of better dares."

"Don't tease me."

Daniel heard the challenge in Jason's tone and threw him a mischievous grin. "I dare you to kiss Jack the next time you see him." At the wide-eyed look on Jason's face, he qualified the dare. "Off base."

Jason let out a laugh and stood up, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I should take that dare. There's no telling what Jack would do."

Daniel was surprised. "You think he'd object, after everything we talked about?"

Jason looked down and plucked at his sweat-damp shirt, the new white Egyptian cotton that Daniel had given him. "I think I ruined this with all that playin' around." He looked up at Daniel. "Does sweat stain come easily out of Egyptian cotton?"

"Jason," Daniel said impatiently. "Answer the question."

Jason hadn't wanted to answer but it was his own fault for walking into it. Shrugging, he said, "He hasn't made up his mind yet, given that he's not here. I don't know that he'd object but either way, I think he'd be surprised. Besides, neither of us knows what you have in mind with this poly relationship, which is why we couldn't discuss it too much back at the base."

Daniel stared up at him, reaching out to take his hand. "What do you mean?"

Jason sighed and twined his fingers with Daniel's. "That's my question, and Jack's. What do you mean by a poly relationship? I get that you want to see us both, but exactly, and I mean _exactly_ , what do you mean?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer but hesitated, trying to find the words. He had a feeling Jason was worried and needed to put his mind at ease. Jason had a right to ask the question because but, in all honesty, Daniel was a bit reluctant to answer. He didn't know how Jason or Jack would react. He knew the best way to find out was just to explain and accept whatever came, but he really wanted it to turn out the way he'd been imagining.

Just when he started to answer, a knock came at the door. Jason smirked at him. "Saved by the door?"

“No, no saving, Jason,” he said as he got up. As he answered the door, he stared with amazement at Jack, who stood there holding a large brown paper sack. “Hey, Jack,” he said with a welcoming smile.

Jack started to think this was a bad idea but he couldn't bring himself to back out of it. Lifting the sack, he asked, "Hey, Daniel. Have you guys had dinner yet?"

Daniel's lips twitched with the edge of a smile. Jack assumed he wouldn't be alone. That was different. And nice. "We had pizza earlier but more is always welcome." He stepped aside, inviting Jack in. "Here, let me have that. Hang up your jacket and make yourself at home."

Jack looked over at Jason, then back at Daniel. "I'm not intruding, am I?" he asked.

"No," Daniel said as he set the sack on the bureau.

Jason felt a bit flushed, but not because of Daniel's dare. Jack was there, with food, so that meant he'd come to a decision. Staring back at Daniel, he caught a long look from him, meaning that his lover understood too. Oh boy. Game time. "No, not at all," he finally answered Jack. "What'd you bring?"

"Oooh, Mexican," Daniel answered, looking in the sack.

"If you can call Azteca, Mexican," Jack answered as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out another sack, this one narrow, from his inside pocket. "This, however," he said as he hung up his jacket, "is Mexican."

Jason walked over to him and took the sack, grinning knowingly as he pulled out the bottle of tequila. Handing it to Daniel, he said, "Either that is a house-warming gift or you're not driving home."

"If you drink any of it, neither are you," Jack quipped.

Jason deliberately said, "I _am_ home," and paused, glancing at Daniel--mostly in warning--before asking, "Question is, are you?"

"Jason," Daniel admonished, rolling his eyes.

Jack slightly lifted his hand, indicating it was okay. Eyes locked, he and Jason stared at each other for a few long moments before he took a deep breath and hedged. "Depends."

That caught both Daniel and Jason by surprise. "On?" Daniel asked.

Jack cleared his throat, thinking _'in for a penny, in for a pound'_. "On your answers," he said, moving into the living room and sitting down in the chair sitting across from the sofa.

Daniel stared at Jason, remembering his earlier words, and sighed as he headed into the kitchen. "Beer?" he called out to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack replied, looked over at Jason, who was watching him. "What?"

Jason furrowed his brows as he moved over to the sofa and sat down in the center. Leaning forward on his knees, he gave Jack a narrow look. "I thought you'd changed."

"Jason," Daniel admonished again as he came back in, handing Jack his beer before he sat down. "It's okay."

"No, I don't think so," Jason said, trying to keep his temper from rising. To Jack, he said, "You love him, but it seems like it's conditional. You're saying you'll get involved with him _only_ if he gives you the right answers."

"That's not what I said," Jack argued.

"Yes, you did. It's implicit." Jason shook his head at Jack. "You should just trust him and say yes, _then_ hash out the details."

"Jason, stop," Daniel interrupted. He rolled his eyes at him as he turned his attention to Jack. "Despite Jason being out of line, he's also right. But then again, you have a right to ask questions. I'm just wondering what's going on? If you really don't want to be in this relationship, just say so. I'll understand, really."

Jack sighed heavily and took a long drink from his beer. After a long minute, he said, "I do, Daniel." He looked over at Jason and said with a bit more emphasis. "You and I discussed this. I don't know why you're getting defensive."

Jason rubbed his chin as he made a face. "Okay, maybe I overreacted." He shot Daniel an apologetic look and got another eye roll in return. "Sorry, Jack," he said, turning back to the man.

"No apologies," Jack said calmly. "I just have no goddamn idea what a poly relationship is or what's expected. _That_ is what I meant. I didn't mean to make it sound like some sort of ultimatum. I just have questions. Just being with Daniel..." Jack paused to glance at him, "... is beside the point. I need to know."

Jason inclined his head and uncrossed his arms. "I'd been about to ask Daniel the specifics myself when you knocked."

Jack cracked a grin. "Seems we're still on the same page."

They both glanced at Daniel, waiting. Daniel didn't quite know how to proceed but he figured the truth should start first. "Um, okay, I love you both." He paused as he reached for his soda. "And I want a relationship with you both. Basically, I'd have two boyfriends and you each would have two boyfriends... er, that is if you're even remotely interested in that."

Jason and Jack couldn't help but look at each other between glances at Daniel. "You mean a threesome?" Jack half-laughed. "I thought you said it wasn't a threesome."

"It's physically a threesome, but a threesome implies a primary pair and there wouldn't be one here. It'd literally be equal on all sides. In my experience with friends throughout the years, polys can be a primary pair with one person having another relationship that their primary partner isn't involved with, and they can be a complete threesome, everyone sharing."

Jack still didn't know what he meant. "So how's the threesome work? Do I get you Monday, Wednesday, Friday?"

Daniel started to get a bit mad, but he knew he didn't have a reason. Jack had a point, a really good one. While Daniel felt like he was being interrogated, it really was his own fault for not being specific, for not laying it all out. But what he wanted, which was both of them, might not be what they wanted and he suddenly felt insecure. Daniel knew he was being selfish and for a moment, he wondered if he and Jason should have kept their big mouths shut. On the other hand, at some point in time, Jack would have started wondering if there'd be a romantic future between them. In other words, would Jason ever be out of the picture, and if not, would Jack start looking elsewhere? Even more selfishly, Daniel didn't want that to happen, but he also knew that being honest was his mainstay. He could no more keep Jack hanging than he could become First Prime of a Goa'uld.

Basically, he was afraid of Jack's rejection. Jason wasn't a problem because he was already _in_ the relationship. Sadly, he was also a bit more open-minded than Jack was. But Jack was also unpredictable. There was really no telling which way he'd go. Right now, he looked like he was listening, considering his proposal. But that was also the very essence of Jack. He assessed all the angles, looking for something that made the most sense. Question was, did this make sense?

"Daniel?" Jack asked, growing impatient. He knew he was thinking; he could tell by the way Daniel's gaze darted around the room. But what exactly was he thinking? It didn't look like he was changing his mind, but then Jack hadn't been around Daniel much after his wife died. The man had changed and it was Jack's own fault for not keeping up with those changes. But he was here now, willing to take the risk and the next step. He really was on board with what Daniel had in mind. It was just that he didn't quite get what was expected of him. Or Jason, and for a moment, Jack felt a twinge of jealousy. He wasn't about to play second fiddle. "I thought the questions were pretty straight-forward."

Daniel sighed heavily. "Jason and I are together in a relationship, meaning that's it's not an off-again, on-again thing."

"I know that," Jack said, irritated.

Daniel grew impatient. "Well, dammit, I want the same thing from you. 24/7, all the way. There's no schedule. I don't sleep with Jason on Wednesday and you on Friday. It's a relationship I'm proposing. A three-way relationship." At the wide-eyed look of comprehension on Jack's face, he hurried on. "I don't expect you and Jason to fall in love with each other just because I love you both, but I expect you to respect each other and the relationship. But unlike monogamous relationships, this one is to be more open. That means I'm not setting up rules that state you can't be with someone else. I'd just like to know that if you find someone else, and it's serious, I expect to be informed." He paused again, then sat back. "There, that's pretty much it. The rest is up to you two."

Jack was not so much surprised as floored. He looked over at Jason with an expectation of rejection and it was more surprising when he didn't get one. Yeah, they'd kissed, and Jack was attracted to him, but... a three-way relationship didn't just mean...

"Are you saying you'd expect threesomes?" he asked, swallowing. Jack liked kink--or he did when he'd been regularly having sex--but threesomes were outside his experience. As he looked between Daniel and Jason, he was gratified to see the blush rise on their cheeks. Apparently this angle wasn't something they'd discussed.

"Expect, no," Daniel said slowly. "Want..." He glanced at Jason, then Jack. "Yes."

Jack smirked at Daniel. "Kinky."

Daniel smiled a little bit and shrugged. "I guess so, but it wouldn't really be kinky if it's our normal thing." _Our._ He really did like the sound of that. "So are you okay with this?" He couldn't bring himself to ask him 'yes' or 'no.'

Jack looked at them both again and for a moment, flashed on what it would be like to be with two men; specifically, these two men. Whether it was good or bad, sex was the only factor that made up his mind for him. The rest would play out day by day. "Yes," he said, then took a long drink from his beer.

Daniel smiled broadly as relief flooded him. He looked over at Jason and loved the suddenly shy smile on his face. "Great."

Jack frowned slightly as he grew puzzled. "Yep, great. So... now what?" He knew what he wanted to happen but felt guilty because Jason wasn't part of the scene in his head. Jack also realized, right at that moment, that he might just be feeling those guilty thoughts for a while, at least until he got used to the idea of a trio.

"Well, we could eat, talk," Daniel offered, looking between both men. "And you two could get to know each other a little more."

Jack chuckled and shook his head just as Jason did.

"What?" Daniel asked. He really didn't see what was wrong with the suggestion. And then it hit him that maybe they took that the wrong way. "Um, I didn't mean--"

"S'okay, Daniel," Jason laughed as he reached around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him over to kiss his cheek. He let him go just as quickly because he agreed with Daniel. A little food, a little conversation, and then... sex. In fact, the idea of having Jack touch him was getting him a little hard. "We should have something to eat."

"Chat for a bit," Jack agreed.

Daniel wasn't too sure they were being honest with him, judging by the way they kept glancing at each other, and him, but perhaps this was going to be the perfect form of foreplay. He got up to get some plates and flatware while Jason grabbed a few more beers.

"Let me have those," Jack said from behind him, nearly making Daniel drop the forks.

Daniel turned around and shoved the plates at him, unwilling to let Jack get too close to him, not right now. "Here, smart ass," he said, turning away when Jack grinned at him. As soon as Jack disappeared, Daniel blew out a long breath and decided he'd have a drink and relax. Fixing himself a whiskey and soda, he nearly drank half of it down before he'd even stepped away from the counter.

"Need relaxing?" Jason teased as he put the beer back in the fridge and came over to get two more glasses out of the cupboard.

Daniel jogged his brows and redirected. "Why'd you return the beer?"

Jason smiled as he fixed the drinks quickly, then leaned in and whispered as he passed, "There's a reason beer is a no-no prior to sex."

The image of two hard dicks came swiftly and Daniel promptly blushed from arousal and anticipation. "Right," he said to himself. Exiting the kitchen, he paused before entering the living room and stared at what was, for the moment, an amazing and happy sight. His two men were arguing; not arguing in the usual sense, but more along the lines of telling each other what to do and coming to a compromise.

"Have a seat on the floor," Jason said as he did just that, facing the couch with the table in front of him.

"No, I'll be happy in the chair," Jack answered as he stood there, plate full.

"You're too far away, separating yourself. Go sit on the couch."

Jack smirked at him and sat down on the couch. "Bossy little thing, aren't you?"

Jason grinned back. "Pot, kettle."

"Wise ass," Jack replied as he reached over and took his drink off the coffee table. "You fixed this?" he asked, after sipping.

Jason raised a brow. "Bad, good?"

"It's fine," Jack said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Could've just said that to begin with."

"I just did."

Jason snorted as he shoveled a helping of enchilada onto his fork. "You're gonna have to adjust that attitude."

"What's wrong with my attitude?"

Jason gave him a mischievous look. "Giving people the verbal equivalent of a reach-around."

"I don't jerk people off," Jack defended with annoyance.

"Yes you do, and most of the time it's warranted. But what I'm talking about is that you don't need to do that here, not with me and especially not with Daniel."

Jack understood and he nodded. His respect for Jason was going up a few notches, too. "Okay, I get what you're saying." He suddenly grinned, returning Jason's mischievousness. "But there'll be one exception."

"What's that?" Jason asked, chewing.

Jack stared at him and said, "The jerking off I do here will be real."

Jason coughed and took a drink from his glass, glaring at Jack's amused expression. "Nicely done, wise ass."

"I thought so," Jack grinned back, feeling more comfortable after that hit. He couldn't tell who'd won the round so perhaps it was a draw. Still, he sensed plenty of opportunities in the future to play this particular game and going by the grin on Jason's face, the man would welcome it.

"You two getting to know each other better?" Daniel asked as he chose that moment to enter the living room.

"We're fine," Jack said, winking at Jason, who winked back. Jack watched Daniel as he sat down and was hit with a brilliant idea. If Daniel wanted them to get to know each other, what better way than to share information? For example, sharing moments of past missions that Daniel would prefer were best forgotten. He knew Daniel would likely prefer they stick to personal views, but that was boring. That would come out over time. He didn't need to trade favorite foods or movies with Jason because that really wouldn't tell him anything about the man. Trading mission stories with Jason would, as well as finding out how he felt about SG-1's more amusing stories. "So, speaking of getting to know each other better..."

"What'd you have in mind?" Jason asked, peering over the glass in his hand. The implication was expressed by the filthy smile on his face. "Other than the obvious."

Jack smirked back and said, "Mission stories." Jason chuckled and Jack received the expected eye roll from Daniel, code for 'Don't go there, Jack.'

"Ah," Jason replied, biting at his lip as he shot Daniel a teasing smile. "I have a few of those, but I'd like to hear about the stuff you never put in the reports."

"Remember that dare?" Daniel responded, giving Jason a dirty look.

Jason was puzzled for a moment, then he remembered and promptly cleared his throat. "Don't change the subject, Daniel."

"What dare?" Jack asked, looking between them.

"I dared him to kiss you the next time he saw you," Daniel said, feeling rather smug, and hoping the topic of conversation would head in that direction, not those embarrassing missions. "Maybe you'd like to do that now?" Unfortunately, Jason wasn't buying it and neither was Jack.

Looking at Jack, Jason said, "I could kiss you, then you could tell me all about the missions."

Jack felt a bit warm by the offer and for a moment, considered rejecting it. But he also knew that it might taint whatever came later; the one thing he didn't want to do was make Jason feel rejected--or disappoint Daniel. He had a feeling that his... lover... would like to watch them kiss, and that thought led Jack to what he'd talk about first. "He wants us to kiss but I think we'll torture him and make him wait. What do you think?" he asked, making sure that there was no hint of rejection on his face. In fact, he deliberately appeared sly.

Jason slowly smiled at him, knowing that Jack had something on his mind. "I think you have something else in mind."

"I don't want to see you kiss," Daniel objected, but at the looks on their faces, he corrected, "Okay, that came out wrong, 'cause yeah, I'd like that but..." He paused, receiving smug looks. "Oh shut up."

Jason snickered and Jack said to him, "I've an idea alright. And it's about this wish to see us kiss." He threw Daniel a look as he added, "Did you know he has a voyeuristic streak that he hides behind an anthropological label?"

"I do not!" Daniel argued, even though Jack was half right. "I don't hide behind anything."

"Really?" Jack said, then winked at Jason. "There was one mission where he used his 'when in Rome' attitude to force us to sit through a dinner ceremony--"

"I didn't force us," Daniel argued.

"What kind of ceremony?" Jason asked.

"We were being honored as the first visitors to come through the gate that weren't Goa'uld," Jack said, jogging his brows and clearly amused by the notion. "Or so we thought. Daniel said it'd be fine, that if wanted to learn about their culture--and see if there was anything useful we could find--"

"I never said that," Daniel interrupted.

"No, I did," Jack replied, and went on. "That we'd better go along and enjoy the celebrations. So we sit down to eat this feast and little did we know, we were _honored_ with entertainment." Jack smirked at Daniel, who was pointedly not looking at either of them. "But Daniel misunderstood these people's reason for celebrating. It wasn't that we weren't Goa'uld. It was that we were human and we'd arrived just in time for their fertility festival."

Jason nodded. "I remembered reading about that. They sent out dancers and actors and performed a play about planting and harvesting."

Jack grinned more widely and waited for Daniel to explain. When he didn't, he said, "It wasn't about crops, Jason," Jack revealed with an evil grin. "Unless you can consider human beings 'crops'."

Jason widened his eyes as Daniel groaned and said, "It was basically a live porn show, with an artistic flair."

"It wasn't," Jason replied, grinning.

"It was," Jack nodded, "and the moment I saw what was going to happen, I suggested we quickly make up a story that would require us to get back home and report, but Mr. Anthropology said it would damage relations..."

"God, just shut him up," Daniel said to Jason.

"Another mission," Jack went on, "had us hiding in the bushes and watching a few couples fuck because Daniel couldn't bring himself to interrupt. There are a couple more missions like that." He grinned as Daniel sat back and shaded his eyes. "I think he's a voyeur."

Daniel lifted his hand and peered at him, then sat forward. "You didn't look away."

"But I admitted I like to watch. You never did."

Jason smirked at Daniel, who shot him another dirty look. "Sounds like he has a kink to me."

"What?" Jack asked.

That prompted an argument between him and Daniel that was half-laughing, half-teasing and joking, and the subject went back and forth between sex and getting drunk on alien liquor. Jason watched them, both amused and happy that they were able to enjoy each other again. It made him think about how much they really loved each other. As a result, it suddenly became obvious that, for the time being, he was in the way.

Getting up, he emptied his drink and picked up his plate. "Think I'll cover this up and set it in the fridge."

Daniel and Jack were surprised, but Daniel most of all. "What's going on?" he asked, standing up.

Jason eyed Jack, then glanced at Daniel as he headed into the kitchen. "I'm... gonna run some errands. I'll be back."

" _What?_ " Daniel asked, staring after him. " _Now_?"

Coming out, Jason met Jack's curious gaze before he turned down the hall. "Can I have a word, Daniel?"

Daniel frowned with concern and worry and looked at Jack, who was still sitting. "What'd I do?"

Jack shook his head but he had an idea what was going on. Getting to his feet, he said, "Nothing. Go talk to him."

Daniel pressed his lips together thinly and headed down the hall. Jason was in the bedroom and as soon as he joined him, his lover shut the door. Daniel took his hand and gave him a worried look. "What's going on?"

Jason sighed as he reached up and palmed Daniel's cheek. "I'm gonna disappear for a few hours," he said quietly, "so you and Jack can be alone." Daniel shook his head, intending to argue, but Jason covered his lips with his fingers. "No, listen to me. Your asking us into a poly relationship is a big deal. And so I think the first time with all of us should be a big deal, but here's the thing. You and I were alone our first time. We got to know each other. So, I think you and Jack should be alone your first time. That way, we're all comfortable with each other when we finally have _our_ first time."

Daniel couldn't feel more love for him than he did at that moment. Jason was right, yet there was a flaw in his generosity. "And what about you and Jack? Don't you deserve to be alone?"

Jason abruptly colored. "Maybe some day, but he's in this for you, not me."

"For now, maybe, but don't sell him short, Jason," Daniel scolded.

Jason smiled lovingly, captured by Daniel's increasing optimism about the three of them. He pulled him into his arms and after a light kiss, said, "What made you think of this poly idea?"

Daniel sighed and pressed a cheek against one of Jason's. "I'm selfish."

Jason grinned and turned his head, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "We all are. And that's motive, Daniel, not an explanation. Where'd the idea come from?"

Daniel shrugged. "When I was taking my doctorate in philology at Brown University. I became friends with a poly trio there, only they were two guys and a woman. Theirs was a different sort of relationship than the one I'd like with us. Their relationship was equal but with dominant and submissive roles. I remembered how much they loved each other and how happy and satisfied they were. I decided that maybe we could have that without the dominant and submissive roles, and without leaving anyone out in the cold."

Meaning that he didn't want anyone hurt, Jason thought, and he hugged him tightly. "But is it truly what you want, not what you're afraid we'd feel? Jack and I can handle rejection, you know."

Daniel shook his head as he pulled away to look at him better. "It's not a question of handling rejection. It's the fact that I didn't want to cause it, both for me and for you. I love you both and don't want to give you up and I don't want to lose the chance of having Jack in _our_ lives, _in a relationship_. So we're back to my original answer, Jace. I'm selfish."

Jason pulled him back into a hug, holding him tightly once more. "I love you."

Daniel smiled against his neck. "I know."

Jason pulled back and stepped out of his arms. "Which is why I'm leaving now." He checked his watch. "It's nearly 8:30. I'll be back by..." Looking at Daniel with a sly smile, he asked, "Midnight?"

"Eleven, no later," Daniel answered, not wanting Jason to be the equivalent of the roommate taking off till late hours. "Besides, Jack's probably used to going to bed before midnight."

Jason smiled broadly. "You're gonna find out. Plus there's one thing you're overlooking."

Daniel frowned, puzzled. "What?"

Jason leaned in and kissed him slowly, loving how Daniel reached up and threaded fingers through his hair. Stopping the kiss and simply brushing his lips over Daniel's, he said softly, "He may just be the kind of lover who likes to take two hours just to make you come."

"Unlike you," Daniel said, breath quickening.

"I try and try," Jason said with mock-exasperation, "but I can't help but get you off within the hour." Daniel kissed him passionately then and Jason returned the affection. Breathless, he added, "Maybe I could try to stretch that out to two hours."

"Don't know if that would work," Daniel answered him, speaking against Jason's lips.

Jason suddenly growled and stepped away from him. "See how you are. You're sending me away with a hard-on."

Daniel laughed at him. "It was your idea, not mine."

Jason looked back impishly. "Yeah, but it's more fun to blame you."

Daniel backhanded him across the chest and bit his lip with amusement when Jason growled again and grabbed his hand. He pulled him close, inhaling around his face, and Daniel grinned and asked softly, "Aren't you leaving?"

Jason sighed and let him go, reaching for the doorknob. "I am." When Daniel came toward him, Jason held up his free hand. "Do me a favor and stay back here or in the bathroom till you hear me leave."

"Why?" Daniel asked, puzzled.

Jason's smile faded a little but wasn't completely gone. "So I can say goodbye to Jack."

Daniel still didn't understand. "That makes no sense."

"Because..." Jason began, pausing. "I want to start an intimacy of our own and see how he reacts."

Daniel inclined his head, starting to understand. "So you wanna know if he's open to it or if he's still a little reserved?"

"I don't expect him to change right away. I just wanna test the waters. If you're around, he'll be distracted."

Daniel saw in Jason's face that this was important to him. Walking over, he kissed him firmly. "Eleven or before, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, move so I can go take a leak."

Jason grinned as he opened the door and as Daniel passed, he swatted him on the ass. Daniel threw him a filthy look and Jason smiled to himself as he started down the hall. He heard the bathroom door close behind him, but his eyes were on the coat rack... and Jack, who was now looking over his shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked.

Jason nodded as he reached for his jacket. Pausing with it in his hands, he tried to speak but didn't quite know what to say. That confusion mounted when Jack got up and rounded the couch. As he came closer, Jason was suddenly gripped by the need to kiss him, and knew that part of the reason was that he was already aroused by Daniel's attentions. But again, that was only part of the reason. The rest was sheer attraction. The aggravating part was not knowing Jack well enough to be able to read his body language. For all Jason knew, Jack was simply coming over to look him in the eye, nothing else.

Still, his arousal rose aggressively and when Jack was close enough, he grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. He could feel Jack was surprised, but he was kissing him back. Jason's surprise came when Jack returned the embrace. It wasn't anything like what had happened in his quarters. Jack was thrusting his tongue into his mouth and pressing his body against him. He knew Jason had a hard-on and that only made Jason want him more.

It was difficult pulling away, but he did it and Jack followed his lead, wiping his thumb over his lips. Jason sighed, unable to say anything right away. So Jack did.

"That was much better than the first one," Jack said as he covered Jason's hand with his own--the hand holding the jacket. "So where're you off to?"

"I have some stuff I need to do," Jason answered and the look on Jack's face made it clear that he didn't believe him. Perhaps he was reading him already.

"Try again," Jack ordered.

Jason took a deep, slow breath, his gaze fixed on Jack's as he reached to his left to grab the front doorknob. "I'm gonna leave you two alone for awhile."

"What?" Jack asked, frowning.

Jason thought it was adorable, but he'd never admit it. "This relationship is a big deal, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And I think your first time should be just between the two of you, like it was for me and Daniel."

That made sense, Jack thought, and again, his respect for Jason increased. Only someone who loved Daniel that much would do that for him. "Thanks. Can I assume that's what you were talking about back there?"

"Yeah, and like you, he wasn't too thrilled with my leaving until I explained why. But he gets it, and so do you. And in case hasn't occurred to you, Jack, I'm doing this for you, not him."

Jack stared back and swallowed. A few seconds later, he suddenly saw Jason as someone other than Daniel's best friend and bedmate. For some reason he couldn't figure out, he saw Jason as not just Daniel's lover, but his own, despite the fact that they'd only kissed. He stepped closer and pushed Jason gently against the door. Reaching down in a spectacular tease, he brushed the backs of his fingers down Jason's thigh. "How long will you be gone?"

Jason groaned and felt the doorknob under his hand. Turning it, he swallowed hard and pulled the door open, forcing Jack to step back. "I'll be back before eleven."

Before Jack could say another word, Jason had closed the door behind him. There was movement to his left and he caught Daniel leaning against the hallway wall, arms folded. He was smiling. "What?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Daniel replied, then with a boldness he didn't feel, uncrossed his arms and held his hand out. "Have I ever told you that I've fantasized watching you and him together?"

It was a come-on, and a very deliberately-phrased one. Jack grinned slyly and headed toward him, hand out. "No, you haven't." Their fingers met and Jack was thinking about wrapping him up in his arms but Daniel began walking backward, pulling Jack with him. "Got something in mind?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Daniel answered as he let go of his hand and began to pull off his shirt. As soon as it was off and his chest was bared, he added, "Not wasting any time."

Jack began to unbutton his shirt as he followed Daniel into the bedroom. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Most of it."

"I don't get it."

"I think you do. He knows you want to be alone with me since it's what he'd want. And did that sound as conceited as I think it did?"

Jack grinned wolfishly as he tossed his shirt to a chair and began to pull off his shoes. "It's a healthy conceit."

Daniel, shoes and shirt off, unbuttoned his jeans, but he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Jack and kissed him with the force of five pent-up years' worth of arousal, and when Jack's hands clamped down onto his ass, he moaned loudly into his mouth. "I've wanted you for a very long time, do you know that?"

"Even when you were married?" Jack joked as he pushed Daniel's jeans down over his hips.

" _Before_ ," Daniel revealed. "When _you_ were married." His fingers were inside Jack's waistband, easing them down.

Jack swallowed, and encouraged by the hands moving over his ass, admitted, "After I came back from Abydos, after my wife left me, I thought about you every single time I jerked off."

Jeans half-down, Daniel kissed him again and again, moaning into Jack's mouth as they both impatiently pushed and kicked off their clothes. Daniel had to touch and felt a surge of adrenaline rush when he slid his hands up to feel the sparse hair on Jack's chest. It was then that his fingers ran into cool metal dog tags and wrapped his fingers around the chain and pulled as he walked backward toward the bed. "Did you jerk off when you were mad at me?" he asked breathlessly as he crawled backward across the bed and propped up on his elbows.

Jack stared down at him, taking in the look of his body in a new way. Obviously the hard-on was new, but until now, it was something he'd only imagined. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he looked up into Daniel's face and felt his heart beat faster and his dick swell. There was a blush to Daniel's cheeks and the extraordinary blue of his eyes was getting swallowed in black. He knew that look for lust, but he never thought he'd see it on Daniel's face.

Like Jack, Daniel was momentarily distracted by Jack's body. Firm and well-muscled, especially those arms, and add the touch of hair on his chest: all Daniel wanted right then was to be surrounded by him. His gaze traveled south to Jack's growing erection. He was pretty normal girth-wise, but god, he was long. And saluting him.

Jack began to crawl over him and asked, "You asked me something but I forgot what it was."

"Did you jerk off even when you were mad at me?"

" _Especially_ when I was mad at you," Jack teased.

With their eyes locked, Daniel wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked, smearing pre-come across the head. "Especially?" he asked, deliberately licking his lips.

Jack reached down and stroked himself. "Guess it was pretty much all the time."

Daniel had had enough verbal teasing. "Come here," he said and pulled Jack down on top of him.

Again, lips locked and hands went everywhere, researching and learning. Daniel responded quickly to the gentle undulation of Jack's hips, matching his rhythm, and they moved together like a single wave of sensual experience. Daniel couldn't get enough of him to savor and delighted in the way Jack shuddered as he licked around one ear. It wasn't long before Jack decided to return the favor ten fold as he used his mouth for something other than kissing. Daniel arched into him as he moved down to latch onto his nipples, softly worrying and sucking them, moaning with pleasure when Daniel squirmed underneath.

Daniel wanted him to linger but soon had other sensations swarming over him when Jack dug his tongue into his navel, causing Daniel's cock to stiffen. He tightened his fingers in Jack's hair as pleasure zinged throughout his body, caused both by Jack's mouth as well as his hands. Fingers teased his thighs and ass while his tongue drew designs over the trail of hair between his navel and pubic hair. So occupied was he with what Jack was doing that Daniel was startled when Jack whispered, "Yes," over his cock.

The heat from his breath was only registered for a second before the wet tactile movement of Jack's mouth surrounded the head of his cock. Daniel gasped and threw his head back, spreading his legs to give Jack plenty of room. Moaning encouragement, he gently thrust upward with each suck and pull of his cock.

Daniel would have loved nothing more than for Jack to continue and thought that perhaps their first time shouldn't have to lead to penetration, but his anal muscles were contracting as he desperately began to think about how Jack's cock would feel inside him. That need increased when Jack dipped his head down as he pushed Daniel's legs up, tongue darting back and forth over his puckered entrance and Daniel couldn't help but toss his head from side to side as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses. His mouth began to water and he needed so badly to return the favor that he suddenly pulled himself away and maneuvered Jack onto his back, head resting near a pillow.

Jack half-smiled up at him and he'd have said something if Daniel had let him. But he didn't as he kissed him hard and rubbed his body against him, creating friction between their cocks. Jack was thrusting up at him when Daniel began to move downward, doing much the same thing Jack had done to him, except that when he reached his cock, he wrapped one fist around the base and immediately took the rest of him into his mouth. Jack cursed and threaded his fingers through his hair, releasing and tightening with each suck and roll of his tongue.

Then Daniel got the surprise of his life when he pushed Jack's legs apart to expose his hole. The moment he tongued him, digging rapidly around him with teasing circles and probes, Jack groaned _loudly_ and raised his knees, gasping "Fuck me," repeatedly. Daniel suddenly weighed what he wanted against what Jack clearly wanted and in the end, decided that he'd give Jack whatever he wanted. Later on, he'd get his chance, but right now, he couldn't resist the deep noises of want. Jack wanted to be fucked, and perhaps a little dirtily, given the incessant cussing he was dishing out.

That suited Daniel just fine. "Want me here?" he asked as he slid a spit-slick finger into his lover's ass.

Eyes closed tightly, Jack grabbed the pillow under his head and raised his knees, thrusting upward slightly as Daniel eased his finger in and out. "Yes."

"You're very tight," Daniel said softly as he dipped down and tongued the cleft of his ass as his finger continued to loosen him up.

"You'd better have a lot of lube," Jack replied. He grabbed Daniel's head and pulled at him until his lover was lying on top of him. He could feel Daniel's hard cock rubbing against his own and he wanted it all the more. "Where is it?"

Daniel reached out to his left and pulled open the top drawer of the nightstand. Plucking out the bottle of lube, he kissed Jack for a while, rubbing continually against him, before he finally pushed up and knelt between his legs. Staring down into those brown eyes nearly black with need, Daniel pushed gently at Jack's thighs, smiling as his lover raised his knees. Squirting lube over his cock, he stroked himself a few times before adding more to his fingers and Jack's ass. Slowly and carefully, he inserted one finger, then two, and with each thrust, Jack groaned and grabbed his pillow tighter. Daniel knew that there had to be discomfort, but judging by the sounds Jack made and the way his body responded, the arousal superceded anything else.

Then Daniel pushed in deeper and grazed Jack's prostate. The resulting arch and gasp had Daniel holding onto him as he massaged his gland. Easing off, Jack loosened his muscles and Daniel knew it was time. Withdrawing, he took hold of Jack's hand and wrapped the fingers around his lover's cock. "Stroke yourself," he asked, breathless with anticipation.

Taking his own cock in hand, he rubbed the head against Jack's hole and shuddered as the pleasure spiked. It was all he could do not to ram himself inside, but he maintained control, pausing to drape Jack's legs over his arms. He stared down at him, hungered by the return look, and panted, "I've waited a long time for this."

Jack reached up with his free hand to caress Daniel's face and chest. "Me too."

Daniel thrust inside, slowly and easily, and the sensation made him gasp. He felt Jack bear down as he pushed further in and when Jack growled, "Fuck!" Daniel could tell it wasn't from pain. The usual discomfort lasted only a few strokes and then Daniel quickly established a steady rhythm, alternately moving slowly and speeding up enough to slap against his ass. With each impact, Jack stroked himself faster, then backed off when Daniel eased down.

Daniel wanted this to last forever but he'd never asked how long it had been since he'd been fucked and he didn't want to hurt him. He was clearly ready, whether he was a virgin or not, but Daniel wasn't ready for the rising of his pleasure and how his cock and balls were responding to Jack and to the pleasure in fucking him. He was going to come soon and he needed to draw it out a little longer, make his orgasm all the stronger. Letting go of Jack's legs, he leaned over and grabbed the top of the headboard as he sank his cock into him and ground against his ass. "I'm gonna come soon," he warned, circling his hips slowly.

Jack nodded with agreement as he slid his free hand under his left knee and lifted. Quickening the pace of his stroking hand, he held Daniel's gaze and lifted his ass. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you come."

Daniel gasped, the words nearly tipping him over, and gripped the headboard tightly and sped up his hips. "You first," he panted. The slapping force and tireless pace had his sweat dropping down to mix with Jack's. He was wet from his own and Daniel loved the shine above his lip, over his cheeks and nose and forehead. Reaching down, he caressed his nipples with his right hand, twisting them lightly as he whispered, "Come for me."

Jack was panting hard now but he wasn't close yet. His desire to make this last warred with his need to come and as a result, he was confusing his body. He needed an edge, something kinky. "Make me."

Daniel half-smiled and pinched a nipple just a bit too hard, biting his lip and the gasp Jack made. "Virgin nipples, virgin hole. Are you my virgin, Jack?"

Jack gasped, shocked by the words and his balls tightened. On his face was an expression of intense need. "Yes," he encouraged.

Daniel slowed down and twisted his hips, aiming to ride over Jack's gland. When Jack groaned and nearly closed his eyes, Daniel asked, "Do you like the feel of my cock?"

"Yes," Jack said quickly, his hand nearly a blur on his cock.

"That's it, Jack. Take my cock, jerk yourself off." He leaned down and kissed him, whispering, "And when you fuck me with that nice long cock, I want you to make me feel every single inch." On the last word, he sped up and slapped rapidly against his ass. Jack groaned loudly and tensed as he came, come spurting over his stomach, and Daniel grabbed the headboard, panting loudly as his orgasm exploded out of him. Their gazes were locked, each watching the other as they rode out their pleasure. A very long thirty seconds later, Daniel eased off and slowly pulled out, dropping down on top of Jack to kiss him until they both gasped for air.

Quick breaths and pounding hearts were the only sounds in the room as they lay motionless, resting together in the afterglow. A minute later, Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and rolled onto his side. "I love you," he whispered, eyes closing, and at that moment, he knew that no matter what Daniel did to exasperate him, Jack would never stop loving him. Ever. Maybe it was clichéd and silly, but Jack had always known that if he'd ever become intimate with Daniel, he'd be committed to him till the day he died. He thought about saying this to him, imparting how important being together was, but he was getting sleepy and all he wanted at that moment was to hold him in his arms as he fell asleep.

Daniel tugged and freed the covers from underneath, pulling them up as he spooned against Jack. His lover's breathing slowed and deepened and Daniel smiled, feeling an amazing sense of contentment. He reached up and brushed at the wet strands at Jack's hairline, thinking about how long it would take before they were both ready to go again. Probably not till after Jason returned, and maybe not till morning, if Jack decided to truly sleep instead of nap. Daniel was disappointed but only a little; they may not be nineteen years old anymore but he wouldn't wish for anything different. Experience and maturity mattered more than being able to come every twenty minutes, and there was a lot to be said for long build-ups. As Daniel closed his eyes, he thought about Jason joining them and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**. . .**

 

 _"Eleven or before,"_ Daniel had told him and it was now 10:00. Jason took another sip from the glass of dark beer, his second, and watched the cover band play on stage. They were fifty or sixty feet away but he could see well enough from the stool at the end of the bar. Out on the dance floor, a few couples danced and he gazed admiringly at the women in their short dresses and skirts, their low-cut necklines and high heels. For perhaps the thousandth time in his life, he thanked the fates for making him male. Women had so much stupid expectation heaped on them from the moment they were born and while men didn't get off scott-free--especially where the macho homophobic shit was concerned--he still couldn't help but be thankful.

A handsome young man walked by and turned his head to look Jason in the eye. For a moment, Jason's gaydar rose, as he recognized the come-hither look. But a second later, the man's dark eyes narrowed and he sat down, nodding at the dance floor. "My woman's out there, dancing with her best friend."

Jason sighed, giving only a nod and brief search over the dance floor, pretending to see whomever the dickhead was talking about. And the man was a dickhead. He'd given Jason the eye, clearly wishing to hook up, but then proceeded to shout his fear-based heterosexuality in an immature and unsophisticated manner. Jason immediately wondered if the woman he was with, if he indeed had one and wasn't just staking claim, could take care of herself or if she was a doormat. Either way, this dude was bad news. It'd been a while since Jason had gotten into a fight in a bar and he wasn't allowed to anymore, not since becoming leader of SG-2. SG-1 got a pass on their dumbshit behavior the year before because of those alien armbands, but Jason had no such excuse. It'd be nice to put this creep in his place, but he couldn't. Besides, guys like these tended to travel in packs. They were, Jason was sure, gay bashers with women on the side.

Looking at his watch--ten minutes had passed--Jason turned on his stool to look up at the muted TV and the baseball game playing. It suddenly occurred to him what the day was. July 7th. As in the day before Daniel's birthday. He grinned to himself, thinking it perfect timing. He knew damn well that sub-consciously, Daniel had just given himself a birthday present. Which left himself and Jack. Unfortunately, the stores were closed, but perhaps he could order something online. He didn't really have a clue what to get Daniel, but perhaps some sort of symbol of their relationship would be appropriate. As long as it wasn't sappy.

Getting up, he took one last sip from the glass and set a few dollars underneath the base for a tip. As he rounded the stool, the idiot he'd pegged as a homophobe touched his arm, the fingers curled to grab but only if Jason ignored him. Jason gave him a steady look. "Something I can do for you?"

"You didn't acknowledge my girlfriend," the guy said.

At the moment, Jason realized the man was a shade past one sheet drunk. He glanced at the bartender, who stared at the man as he lifted Jason's tip from under the glass, saluting him with it before turning away to the till. His dismissal meant the guy wasn't too much trouble, yet, so Jason hoped it would stay that way. The bar wasn't too crowded yet. That wouldn't last long, however, and Jason had no wish to give this guy a bigger audience.

The band stopped playing and the audience clapped with appreciation. Jason chose that moment to respond, and mostly because he wouldn't have to yell. "Your opinion of your girlfriend is all that matters, man," he said, with a smile, and turned away. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say to an insecure dickhead with no manners, looking for a fight. He gripped Jason's upper arm and pulled hard.

Jason couldn't tell whether or not to roll his eyes or laugh at the man's expression when his strength failed to force Jason off-balance. Jason looked down at his arm and then into the man's eyes. He hadn't bothered to threat-assess before but he did it automatically now. The man was nearly his height, but he was slender and under-muscled. Remembering a line from a Stephen King book, he leveled a dangerous stare at the man and said, "You wanna take your hand off my arm, hoss?"

"Or what?" the man challenged.

Jason sighed and looked over at the bartender again, remembering another quote, this time from a cult film. "You know, everywhere I go, there's always an asshole." He didn't follow the line with a punch, like had happened in the film, but he did have a better idea. Shrugging off the man's grip, he took hold of his upper arm instead and pulled the guy in close. "If you're looking to get laid, you're going about it all wrong. No woman, or queer for that matter, would touch your skanky, drunken ass. Now, if you'd like to keep your fuckin' ribs intact, I suggest you back off." He tightened his grip, making sure the guy knew what he was up against, then let him go.

There was nothing Jason would have liked more than to turn around and leave, but he had to make sure his threat carried weight so he kept his gaze steely and hard and waited for the dickhead to back down. It took what seemed to be a long minute, and during that time, two women walked by without so much as a glance at the dickhead. They did, however, give him very interesting smiles that Jason couldn't miss out of his peripheral vision. If only they knew, he thought. The drunk finally took a step back, yanking his arm free.

"No offense meant, dude," he said, and after a moment's hesitation, sidled past him and headed for the door.

The bartender gave him a smile and a nod and Jason returned it before heading for the door himself. Outside, he prepared himself for some sort of cowardly ambush as he headed toward his truck, but the dickhead seemed to have gone. Jason sighed with relief but didn't relax his guard until he'd unlocked his truck door and opened it. Climbing in, he was just closing it when the two young women who'd eyed him came up to the driver's door. They were pretty, no doubt about it, but they were barking up the wrong tree. Their voices were muffled as they asked to talk to him, so he rolled down his window as he started up the truck.

"What can I do for you?"

One woman, a long-haired blonde, tried to appear alluring and seductive and licked her shiny red lips. "I can do something for you, actually." The other woman, a short-haired brunette, copied her actions and actually opened her shirt, showing him her breasts. Jason was more concerned with why he hadn't noticed her unbuttoning her blouse. The frown on his face was obviously a message because the brunette shut her blouse with a scowl.

"What're you looking like that for? They're real."

Jason jogged his brows at her and lightened his expression. "Sorry, it's not that. They look very nice, but I prefer flat chests." It was comical, the puzzled expressions they got. "You ladies have a good night," he said as he put the truck in reverse.

Jason began to drive toward his apartment but ended up heading for Daniel's instead. He'd take off late in the morning to do his shopping. All he wanted to do right now was get home to Daniel. And Jack. The blatant come-on had reignited his arousal, reminding him that there was hot, sticky, passionate, and exhaustive sex to be had later.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at Daniel's. Using the key Daniel had given him, he crept inside and hung up his jacket, slipping the keys in the pocket. Pausing to listen, he waited for the tell-tale sounds of sex but heard nothing. That didn't mean anything, however. Pulling off his boots and setting them by the door, he slowly made his way down the hall, eyes trained on the doorway to the right at the end of the hall. He could see the frame and the lock plate, telling him the door was open, and he cocked his head, expecting to hear heavy breathing and the quieter noises of sex.

He heard the breathing, but it was the deep sounds of sleep, not sex. Looking past the frame, his gaze was drawn to the bed and he smiled. Jack was facing the door, Daniel behind him. Both were asleep and the blanket only covered them up to the chest. The bottle of lube had fallen to the carpet and Jason walked in and picked it up. He considered setting it on the nightstand on Jack's side of the bed, but he didn't want to chance waking him. Moving around to the other side, he set it on that nightstand, then quietly left the room, closing the door most of the way. In the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and took a leak, the stood in front of the mirror, rubbing his face. The stubble wasn't that rough, he decided, and after brushing his teeth, headed back into the bedroom.

Carefully sliding in behind Daniel, Jason grabbed the extra pillow and lay down. Still a bit warm from activity, he didn't pull the covers up but instead draped his arm over Daniel's blanket-covered waist. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of sex, and hoped their first time was as good as they'd wanted it to be; he suspected it was. Unable to help it, he opened his eyes to peer over Daniel's shoulder, staring at Jack's wide, muscular back. He imagined watching it flex and strain as he thrust, and as the scene unfolded in his mind, Jason suddenly realized that Daniel's body was dry. Had he topped? Or had they both showered after? If the former, that sort of threw Jason a bit because he figured that Jack would be a staunch top.

He rolled his eyes at himself, knowing it was rather stupid to think in stereotypes. He knew better. Plus it was impossible to tell _what_ Jack would prefer since Jason didn't even know the man. Not like that. But one thing was a tiny bit worrying. If Jack bottomed, did he prefer it? Jason hoped not because one of the things he'd fantasized about was getting topped by Jack. On the other hand, if Jack was a considerate lover, he'd eventually top no matter what his preferences were. Intuition told him that there wouldn't be any doubt that Jack would be a considerate lover anyway. Sex wasn't one of Jack's weak areas, communication was. Although given the past few months, he'd made great strides and wouldn't be in this bed if that hadn't been case.

Closing his eyes again, Jason allowed his mind to drift off as he thought about what to get Daniel for his birthday, and made a mental note to ask Jack to join him when he went shopping... providing Jack hadn't gone already.

 

**. . .**

 

Daniel began to rouse, lazily and with a quiet yawn. He'd been having a strange dream. Deciphering hieroglyphs, only they were etched on the walls of the SGC. Nicely weird, nicely _normal_. Lying on his back, he slowly opened his eyes and stared automatically at the glowing green hands of the large clock stationed high on the wall. Without his glasses, the image was slightly blurry and he squinted a bit, focusing. A few seconds later, he realized which hand was which and his eyes widened. It was five minutes to seven. It seemed unbelievable but he'd actually slept just over nine hours.

It must've been Jack, he thought with a smile, and turned his head to his right. Jack was on his right side, snoring softly. Daniel caressed his lover's hip with the back of his hand, knowing Jack would be a bit sore today. At that thought, he felt a shift in the bed and realized the warmth under the covers wasn't just coming from having been under them all night. Looking to his left, he found Jason on his stomach, head turned toward him. He smiled and rolled onto his side, leaning over to brush a light kiss over his cheek. The rough stubble aroused him, but it faded when his nose was filled with stale sweat and semen. Making a face, Daniel slowly sat up and looked back and forth, trying to figure out how to get out of bed without waking either of his lovers.

In the end, he decided he'd crawl over Jack since he had had more sleep; plus Jack could also use a shower. What came as a surprise was Jack's lack of movement as he crawled over him. Jack had to be pretending to sleep; years of sharing tents had taught Daniel that he woke at the slightest movement and so Daniel had learned to sneak quietly in order to relieve himself. Standing now, Daniel took a long look at him over his shoulder but there was still no sign of wakefulness. Grinning and thinking that perhaps a good fuck could just be the one thing to put Jack into a deep sleep, Daniel headed into the bathroom to shower.

 

**. . .**

 

Jack opened his eyes enough to watch Daniel's naked backside and shifted in bed only after he'd disappeared into the bathroom. He let out a happy sigh and groaned from the soreness of his muscles, particularly his ass cheeks. What surprised him was the lack of soreness of his anal muscles, but then, he was lying down and not doing anything. Daniel hadn't been rough; on the contrary, he'd been just right. Jack suddenly smiled as he remembered and rolled over to stretch out across the bed... and froze. There was Jason. For a moment, Jack felt a surge of jealous intrusion but it faded with each passing second as he gazed upon the other member in this triad he'd joined.

Jack let his gaze travel over that tanned, muscular body, blanket-covered to his waist, and couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like during sex. He already knew Jason was imaginative and risk-taking. Did that mean he was into kink as well? What he'd mentioned before could have been simple joking, a way to loosen up and let down the walls. But had he been serious? Jack figured Jason would be a passionate lover or Daniel probably wouldn't be with him. Daniel never went for the boring type, even when it came to psycho females... although granted, they'd gone after him.

Then there'd been Shau're, who was different, and more pointedly, the one Daniel had fallen in love with. While she'd chosen him and not the other way around, Jack could never call her ordinary. A bit quiet and reserved, but passionate, intelligent and strong-willed. Jason was just like that in every aspect of his life and though Jack had a pretty good idea that Jason figured he'd been overlooked, he'd been wrong. Jack had definitely noticed him. The only difference between now and over the last two years was that Jack had never had a reason to pay him more attention than necessary.

As Daniel's friend, Jason had been on the radar but mostly as a cursory check and nothing more. Jack had purposely not bothered to look closer because it had always been too dangerous. Caring for someone had always been a weak point and for a long time, Jack felt the cost had been too high. But things change.

Jack sighed with satisfaction and pushed up on his elbow, frowning at the time on the clock and wondering when it was that he'd last gotten so much sleep in one night. When he looked back over at Jason, he found the man's eyes slitting open. He cracked a grin. "Morning."

Jason opened his eyes further and grinned back, mostly because of the funny cowlick on the crown of Jack's head. "Morning. Where's Daniel?"

"Shower."

Jason exaggerated a sniff. "I figured that'd be the first thing he'd do after he woke up."

Jack looked down, at the bed and at himself. "Reeks?"

Jason shook his head. "Not to me. I rather like the smell of dried sweat and spunk, and Daniel doesn't mind it either. What he hates is the dried stuff, not being clean."

Jack's grin grew more crooked, sarcastic. "Good to know."

Jason's eyes crinkled as he smiled more broadly, though his mouth was still closed. "So I gather it went just fine last night?"

"You thought it wouldn't?" Jack teased.

"Nope, never entered my mind. That was my roundabout way of asking you how you're doing this morning?"

Jack leaned forward a bit, crooking his arm and laying his head down on it. He stared back at Jason and finally said, "I'm good." He paused, watching Jason smile knowingly before he added, "Where'd you go last night?"

"To a bar," Jason grinned.

"A bar?" Jack asked, pushing up on his elbow again.

Jason wanted to believe that it was out of protection or possessiveness but there was no reason for either. Still, he couldn't help but wish for that to be true. It was odd, wanting this from Jack already. They hadn't even been together yet. "I had two beers while watching this rock cover band."

Jack knew there had to be more. "Get hit on?"

Jason sighed, a smile still on his face. "I did," he answered, and after a short pause, said, "I'm gay, not bi, so no, there wasn't even a temptation."

"I didn't think there would be," Jack replied, curious about Jason's answer.

Jason shrugged one shoulder and pushed up onto his side. "I don't mean to sound defensive. It's just that I didn't think you knew one way or the other." He gave Jack a meaningful look. "And I believe it's your business to know that now, don't you think?"

Jack frowned in thought as he realized the implication. There weren't just two couples in their triad, there were three, right along with the possible--no, probable--threesome. There was an urge to stretch out his hand and take Jason's, but he held back. He was afraid. It felt odd initiating something that he wasn't sure would work out. With Daniel, he was sure, but with Jason? There was also a contradictory emotion running through him. What if what he felt with Jason was just as strong as with Daniel? He didn't think it likely but Jack always had to consider all options. The attraction between them was strong and Jack wouldn't have agreed to the relationship without it, but now that he was here, facing it, he was chickening out.

The look on Jason's face was hard to read, but Jack thought he detected disappointment behind his eyes. Gazing back and forth with nothing to say, he thought he detected hesitation, too. Was Jason feeling something similar? Oddly, that made Jack relax a bit. Misery loves company and all that.

For Jason, he read confusion and lack of trust behind Jack's eyes. He knew he could be reading him wrong but it didn't matter. If Jack wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. Jason wasn't about to mince about waiting for Daniel to tell them what to do, either, and to give Jack an out, he gave him a smile and abruptly rolled out of bed. "Daniel should be through soon," he said, seeing the surprise on Jack's face as he opened the bedroom closet. "I'll take my shower after my run so you're up next."

Jack stared at him as Jason pulled out sweats and running shoes. For a moment, his surprise focused on the fact that Jason kept some of his own clothes in Daniel's closet. "You're going for a run? Now?"

"I usually get going earlier than this." He winked at Jack as he knelt down to tie his shoes. "Besides, I exercise almost every morning, one way or another." Not wanting to see the relief on Jack's face, he looked at his laces, straightening them before he stood up and began rolling up the sleeves of the sweatshirt. With one brief smile and glance, he headed out the door. "I'll be back in a while." There was a deep ache in his chest when Jack said nothing as he left, and it pretty much confirmed what Jason thought. Jack wasn't ready and it was likely he never would be.

 

**. . .**

 

Daniel toweled at his wet hair, thinking about what would happen later today and whether his lovers would get together. He knew it was up to them and knew that Jason was willing. But Jack was another matter. He suddenly wondered if maybe there was something happening right now. Both were bound to be awake now. He reached for the doorknob to take a look when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah, come in," he said with a smile. Upon seeing it was Jack, his smile deepened. "Hey."

Jack nodded, lifting his chin at him. Closing the door behind him, he asked, "Did you use all the hot water?"

"No, there's plenty left," Daniel asked, curious now. He glanced over Jack's shoulder then added, "What's Jason doing?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Um..."

Daniel's eyes widened expectantly, wondering what was going on. His question was supposed to have been loaded with innuendo. Instead, Jack looked embarrassed. "What?"

"I think I scared him off. He left."

 _"What?"_ Daniel asked, reaching around Jack to open the door but Jack stopped him.

"He said he was going for a run."

Daniel immediately relaxed. "Oh." Jack looked surprised and a bit relieved. "What? You didn't know he did that? He always does. Gets up before I do, works out, has a shower, makes coffee, sometimes breakfast." At the tick of Jack's cheek, Daniel realized what Jack had been thinking. "You thought you really scared him off? Why?"

Jack took a breath and began chewing at his lip. "I'm glad he actually goes out on runs, exercises and all that, but he this time, I think he did it because..."

"Because?" Daniel asked, setting the towel on the rack.

Jack didn't want to say it but Daniel would find out. In an imitation of Daniel, he said in a rush, "Because I think I gave him the impression that I didn't want to be with him."

Daniel narrowed his eyes slightly in disappointment. "What'd you say?"

"It's not what I said. It's what I didn't do."

Daniel grew impatient. "Meaning?"

"He woke up and I asked him where he went last night."

"And?" Daniel asked, wishing Jack would stop pausing and just explain.

"He said he went to a bar, got hit on, then told me he wasn't bi, but gay, so nothing happened."

Daniel grinned a little and nodded. "You didn't know that?"

Jack shook his head. "I thought 'gay' meant gay, like us."

Daniel rolled his eyes, still grinning. "He's not. He's one hundred percent gay, Jack. He's never been with a woman and never will be." When Jack shrugged and jogged his brows, Daniel realized there was more to it than that. "What else?"

Jack cleared his throat. "I gave him the impression that I didn't think it was my business to know, but he said it was." He paused again and when Daniel said nothing, he went on. "It was an opening, I think. For me. But I didn't do anything. He suddenly got out of bed, dressed in a hurry, and took off." Jack made a face. "I'm sorry. I think I blew it."

Realizing he'd probably pushed Jack too early, Daniel sighed and took Jack's hand, pulling at him to close the distance. "Do you want to be with him? At all?"

Jack made another face. "Yeah. No. I don't know. Maybe. I guess."

"Jack."

"Well christ, Daniel," Jack frowned. "What if it isn't good between us? I don't want to hurt him."

Daniel couldn't help the broad smile on his face.

"Stop it," Jack scolded.

"You care about him."

"Stop it."

The words were a bit harsher than before and there was a flash behind Jack's eyes. Daniel knew when to back off, but only with the teasing. He suddenly got an idea and decided to push the issue between his lovers. "I have a suggestion if you'd like to hear it."

Jack gave him a disgusted look. "You always do."

Ignoring that, Daniel said, "When he comes back, he'll have his shower. Jason doesn't like his apartment's shower, not enough water pressure. When he can, he showers here."

"And I'm supposed to just join him?" Jack asked, feeling cornered.

Daniel sighed and shook his head, partly out of saying no and partly with disgust at Jack's intransigence. "Okay, fine, never mind."

"Daniel," Jack scowled, "don't do that."

"Well, dammit, Jack," Daniel said impatiently. "If this relationship is going to work the way I'd like it to, you two need become comfortable with each other. I'm not trying to make you feel anything you don't but I can see you feel _something_ , which is the only reason I'm suggesting you do anything together." Jack rolled his eyes and Daniel let him go and walked around him, fishing out his shaving gear from the drawer.

Jack fidgeted, the contradiction of anticipation and fear fighting within him. "I'm not gonna wait till he gets back to take a shower," he said, getting another eye roll.

"You don't have to," Daniel said as he plugged in his razor. "Jason won't be back for an hour or so. Take your shower. _Maybe_ you could join him when he takes his, or maybe you'll have something else in mind." Jack suddenly smirked at him and Daniel paused and turned off the razor. "I'm not going to play a game of switch the partner, Jack. I want you two to get comfortable with each other."

"That might take a while, Daniel," Jack informed him.

Daniel sighed heavily. "It can't. Any one of us could die tomorrow. We don't have the luxury of time."

"That's a spurious argument."

"No it isn't," Daniel said, surprised. "Yes, we could die from anything at any moment if we had regular jobs, but the odds are a hell of a lot higher than dealing with terrorists, Jack." He turned on the razor. "Just do something."

"Do you know you have a thing about first times and showers?"

Daniel bit his lips together as he moved the razor under them. "We weren't in the shower."

Jack made a grumbling sound as he grabbed his toothbrush and paste and stepped into the shower. "In or out of the shower, he might be resistant."

Daniel sighed, hating Jack's stubbornness sometimes. "I know for a fact that he's not. If he gives you the impression that he is, it's only because you intimidate him. Stop doing that."

Jack squirted a handful of soap into his palm and looked around the shower. "It's a tight fit in here, you know."

Daniel snorted. "That's exactly what Jason said."

Jack narrowed his eyes and slowed his soapy hands sliding over his chest. "I meant the shower size, Daniel."

Daniel began to chuckle. "So did I. You have a smutty mind, Jack."

Jack grinned and as he slid his hands downward, added, "And aren't you glad." The shower curtain was pulled open, startling him. "What?"

With a much more serious look, Daniel leaned in and placed his fingers under Jack's chin, holding him as he kissed him. His hair was getting wet again, but he didn't care. He needed to make Jack take this seriously. Pulling back, he said in a lowered voice, "It won't go bad, Jack. Try and you'll see."

When Jack was left alone again, he frowned deeply, wondering how the hell Daniel could have guessed his fear. With a sigh of annoyance, he figured it was the IQ. Damn that thing.

As he washed, he grew nervous, not wanting to do as Daniel asked. But his stubbornness reared up at that point and he ordered himself to get perspective. Compared to the immense fear and anger he'd learned to overcome after escaping from an Iraqi prison, this was nothing. Dipping his head under the shower spray, he forced himself to think about touching Jason, to imagine his hands on him, his mouth on his cock. He began to stroke himself, fantasizing that Jason was in front of him, mouth around his cock.

To Jack's surprise, his dick began to thicken and grow; with it came feelings he recognized as having nothing to do with lust. Swallowing, he released his grip and continued washing, knowing that it would be better to express these feelings in person. Perhaps that way, he could discover exactly what they truly were. Was there something more or was Jason just a kink he was getting off on? Because if it was the latter, Jack didn't think it fair to Jason or Daniel, or to the relationship he'd agreed on. It was best to find out now, just in case their relationship had to be... revised.

 

**. . .**

 

"You're pretty quiet," Daniel said as he turned the bacon in the pan.

Coffee mug in hand, Jack looked up from the newspaper Daniel had just brought inside and frowned at him. "I'm reading."

"It's not that, Jack," Daniel pointed out. "You haven't said more than a sentence since getting out of the shower."

Jack gave him an annoyed look, wondering if Daniel was going to be like this during their entire relationship. On the other hand, he should have known better. Daniel discussed things while he didn't, at least not until he'd finished brooding about them. Setting down his mug, Jack got up and walked over to him, bare foot sweeping aside whatever it was that had fallen to the floor. Daniel set the tongs down and faced him, which Jack appreciated. "You know I don't talk just for the sake of it."

"Neither do I," Daniel countered impatiently. He slipped his hand in Jack's, eyes traveling over his grey v-necked t-shirt before meeting his gaze. "If something's on your mind, talk about it. Please don't treat this, or me, like you usually have."

"Meaning what?" Jack asked, a scowl appearing.

"Meaning that you don't talk to me. You barely tolerate anything I have to say when we're at work--"

"That's bullshit--"

"No it isn't. You interrupt me during lectures and briefs, you reluctantly listen to me in the field. It's... if we're going to be together on an intimate level, then you can't do that anymore. If your silence is about Jason and you're just mulling that over, then I get it, and that's all you have to say. But if this is your usual communication blockade--"

"It's not on purpose, Daniel," Jack argued.

"I never implied it was," Daniel answered quickly, wishing this didn't have to turn into the argument that was looking likely. And contradicting his thoughts, he added, "But I don't know why you have to be so defensive about it."

"I'm not being defensive," Jack said, frown deepening. "Are you _trying_ to start an argument?"

"No," Daniel sighed and started to turn away, but Jack tightened his fingers and pulled him back.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just don't quite know what you expect from me."

Daniel blinked rapidly at him, puzzled. "Communication. You know how to get your thoughts across when you're in a briefing at work. The same damn thing applies here, and more so. What is it you always say? A lack of information can get you killed?"

"No one's getting killed here," Jack hedged.

"You know damn well what I meant. You wanna kill the relationship before it starts? Is that what you want? Because if you keep pulling this silent treatment, that's exactly what's going to happen." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, starting to pull away and it was Daniel's turn to pull him back. "I know you're not used to it, but you can do it. You're not a Neanderthal moron."

Jack stared at him for a long moment, admiring those amazingly penetrating eyes. "Do you still think I barely tolerate you at work? That's not true."

Daniel gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, you're right. I guess maybe I'm a little touchy because of it, so when you go silent on me, I think you're doing it again."

Jack momentarily closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was about to open them when he was startled by Daniel's lips on his. The kiss was light, loving, but the moment Daniel's lips parted, Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed him more thoroughly. Daniel groaned into his mouth and Jack groaned back when his lover's hands clamped down over his jeans-covered ass. Releasing him after a moment, Jack sighed and brought their foreheads together. "I get what you're saying. And I promise that I'll try to get better at being open if you try to give me breathing room. Deal?"

"Deal," Daniel answered, feeling very aroused. He thought about Jason and Jack and considered watching them when they were together. He suddenly wondered if either of them would object. That would be a bad thing, given the parameters of the relationship. Unless they didn't think that was part of it. Daniel decided that compromise would have to become part and parcel of everything they did and that perhaps he should quit expecting things and just let things happen. Still, he quite liked the idea of watching them.

Jack was perplexed by Daniel's long look. "What?"

"Nothing," Daniel answered, a bit embarrassed. "Just thinking about you and Jason."

Jack snorted softly. "By the way, yes, that's exactly why I was quiet. I'm... a little nervous." At that moment, there came the sound of a key in the front door. "Speak of the devil."

Daniel looked up at the kitchen clock. "He's early." Jason walked in, sweaty and a bit short of breath, and set his keys and small bottle of Gatorade on the counter. "I didn't expect you for another twenty minutes or so," Daniel told him as he walked over and kissed him.

"Shorter run today," Jason answered, smiling a hello at Jack. "I'll just let you carry on and go take my shower. There hot water?"

"I think it's had time to fill back up," Daniel answered.

As Jason disappeared with a nod, Daniel gave Jack an _'I told you so'_ look and Jack rolled his eyes and walked back to the table. "Don't say it," he said, picking up his coffee mug. Staring down at the brew, he got an idea. Going to the cupboard, he took down another mug and filled it with coffee. When he looked over and caught Daniel watching him, he growled, "Not a word," and headed out of the kitchen.

"I didn't saying anything," Daniel said, turning away to hide his smile.

 

**. . .**

 

Jason quickly toed off his shoes and socks and stripped off his sweats. The smell of bacon was tantalizing and though he had a craving for the orange juice in Daniel's fridge, the thought of breakfast was gaining ground. His stomach was starting to growl a bit. Heading for the bathroom, he rocked back on his heels, nearly running into Jack in the hallway.

"Christ, Jack," he said, and upon seeing the coffee, looked abashed. He knew it was for him but had to ask. "Sorry. That for me?"

Jack handed it over. "Yeah, figured you'd like some."

Jason sipped at it, wincing at the bitterness since he tended to prefer his coffee sweetened with cream and sugar, and a maybe a little mocha. Still, the effort from Jack didn't go unappreciated. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jack replied, watching Jason disappear into the bathroom. Despite what Daniel had suggested, Jack wasn't interested in starting anything in that shower. Out of it, however, he was willing. He didn't feel in the mood for sex, but seeing Jason naked helped. Still, it would all depend on how things went after Jason was finished in the bathroom. Jack's plan was to stop him from getting dressed and just see how he'd feel then. There were no guarantees, but if Daniel was right, then Jack would probably be having sex in an hour or so.

The nervousness amped up a bit as he returned to the kitchen, and at the raised eyebrow from Daniel, he held up a finger. "No, I'm not rejecting the suggestion." He paused, twisting his mouth as he thought about what to say. "It's just that maybe later, after this relationship thing has settled, then we might share a shower. Right now, I think it's better to start this out in the more... traditional spot."

Daniel grinned, appreciating how much Jack was trying. "Okay, whatever you think's best." At Jack's raised brow, Daniel added, "It really was just a suggestion from me, not an order."

"Don't split hairs, Daniel," Jack said, grabbing his coffee mug. "You made it clear the relationship wouldn't work unless we all got together." He dumped the cold coffee and refilled his mug, and for a moment, considered adding a shot of whiskey. He was startled slightly when Daniel's arms slid around him and he pressed his body against him.

"I didn't mean it like an ultimatum. Do you have a better idea how we can all be comfortable with each other, learn love and respect?"

Jack hated it, but Daniel was right. Damn him. "No, and don't be smug."

"I'm not," Daniel said, kissing the back of his jaw. "I'm happy you're trying. You have no idea how much."

Jack was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of realization. This was real. Daniel's arms around him were real. Awe filled him and he allowed himself to lean back slightly, both testing this reality and indulging in it. Daniel tightened his arms and kissed his jaw again and Jack turned his head and sighed.

Jack's behavior was unusual; Daniel knew it was only because it was new, but he couldn't help but feel relieved. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Jack turned around in his arms and smiled crookedly. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Daniel grinned back, his tone laced with disbelief.

Jack shook his head minutely, more to himself than at Daniel. He'd already told Daniel some of what he felt but he wasn't sure why he should tell him the rest. Perhaps this was exactly what Daniel had been talking about, but rather than bring that up and confirm that Daniel was right yet again, Jack decided that the direct approach would be best. Well, semi-direct approach.

"Jason," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom. The sound of water through the pipes said the shower was still running and at that moment, to Jack it sounded like a ticking clock. Daniel was giving him a look as if trying to read his mind. There was caring and concern on his face, and perhaps a bit of worry? "If I... when I go through with this, I'm not sure it'll be fair."

"To whom? Me? Jack, I'm the one who--"

"No, not you, Daniel. Him."

Daniel thought he understood but with Jack, there was no telling what he meant. "Because?"

"Because..." Jack began, pausing to find the words. He looked down from Daniel's face, staring at his throat. He felt the pull of attraction, wanting to bite and lick, even to snuggle against it and bury his face. Problem was, the only thing he felt toward Jason was lust. "Because what I feel toward you isn't the same as I feel toward him. Is it fair to be with someone else when we'd both rather be with you?"

Daniel took a deep breath and sighed, understanding a little. "You're capable of feeling more. So is Jason. If I can love two people, perhaps you two will find you can too. Don't you think?"

"Maybe," Jack replied, and he was sincere. "But it's not the issue at the moment. I'm thinking more along the lines of lust, Daniel. What I feel for you, right now..." He tightened his arms around him and leaned his head in a bit. "I can look at you and feel a sexual attraction, the passionate urge to make love. When I look at him, the _mood_ isn't there. Just the simpler attraction."

"Can you work with that?" Daniel asked, hoping he could.

Jack thought about it, lowering his gaze so that Daniel's wouldn't distract him. "I've been with people I didn't love, so yeah, I can work with that. But having you here in the next room feels awkward, like cheating maybe."

Daniel shook his head emphatically. "No, it's not cheating, and I'll tell you why. It's a three-way relationship. The permission is permanent. You and Jason could go off together to a football game and fuck in the locker room, or you could stay here and fuck in the next room. I'd be happy and satisfied." Jack gave him a dubious look and gave his body a sharp tug. "I'd also be happy and satisfied _watching_ you both since I think threesomes would be good between us."

Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling with a sly mischievousness. "Kinky bastard."

"That doesn't say yay or nay," Daniel said, pushing at him. He loved the feel of Jack's resistance as well as the firm, hard muscle under his hand. He thought of another muscle that should be firm and hard and wanted to reach down between them but suddenly the smell of frying bacon got a bit too sharp. "Dammit," he said, pulling away and turning to the stove. The bacon wasn't burnt but almost. "Hope you like it crispy."

"As long as it's done, I'll eat it."

At that moment, the water shut off and Daniel looked in that direction, as did Jack. Their eyes met and Daniel grinned at him. "Yay or nay?"

"About what?" Jack said, deliberately coy.

"Watching and threesomes," Daniel said after he put the bacon on a plate and stuck it in the warmed oven.

"I'll assume the watching goes both ways," Jack answered.

It was confirmation and as Daniel looked at him, he felt extremely warm. The idea of Jack watching him be with Jason was intoxicating. "Yeah, it does. In fact, it goes three ways."

Jack moved slowly but deliberately, taking Daniel in his arms again and kissing him passionate agreement. "How about you join me?" he suggested as he let him go. In the background, he could hear the electric razor running.

Daniel kissed him again, lightly, teasingly, before he stepped out of his arms. "That sounds like a good idea, but I'd prefer it if you two started first." He paused, smirking at the disappointed knot between Jack's brows. "Seriously," he said softly. "Jason doesn't realize that I know how insecure he is about you. I think it'd go a long way between the three of us if you show him your acceptance without my being there to back it up."

"But you'll join us?" Jack asked, that sly grin returning.

"We'll see," Daniel hedged.

"That's not an answer," Jack said, knowing that he himself sounded a bit insecure.

"Neither was yours," Daniel countered. "You don't need me right away," he continued, closing the distance between them again. This time, he reached down between them and ran his hand over Jack's groin, palming the flesh he felt underneath. Jack wasn't wearing his briefs so it was a lot easier to caress him through the denim.

Jack groaned softly as he covered Daniel's hand with his own, stopping the movement. "What're you doing?" he asked with a dangerous smile. "You're sending mixed signals."

"I'm not," Daniel answered, moving his fingers and loving the fact that Jack didn't stop him.

"Then what're you doing?"

"Your invite tells me that maybe you're not in the mood to be with him. Thought I'd help get you there."

"You're only making me want you with me more."

Daniel shook his head and palmed the back of Jack's neck. "You underestimate how you'll feel."

At that moment, they heard the bathroom door open and they both paused, listening. There was movement and but Jason didn't appear. "He's waiting, whether he knows it or not." Daniel gave Jack a smile and released him. "Now's the time." When Jack didn't move, he said, "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No," Jack said as he backed away. "I haven't." He turned away and proceeded down the hall, rubbing the heel of his hand over his crotch. He was half-hard after Daniel's caresses and the thought of being with Jason alone was still making him nervous, but the anticipation of it was overriding that. By the time he reached the bedroom, Jack's arousal was climbing higher and higher but still, he paused at the closed door. He needed a plan of action. It was rather silly, since he didn't need one with Daniel, but on the other hand, he knew that both he and Jason required _something_ that would melt their insecurities. Question was, what would work? On the heels of that question, suddenly Jack got an idea. A slightly kinky idea. He didn't quite know why it would work but his instincts had never led him wrong, especially where sex was concerned.

 

**. . .**

 

Jason stood near the foot of the bed, his back to the door, and rubbed the towel over his wet hair. His thoughts were on Daniel and Jack. Would this work out? Would this end up being a mistake? Deeper insecurities about his place in Daniel's life tried to nudge their way into his thoughts, but he shoved them away, once more telling himself that he'd no more step aside than he'd hurt Daniel deliberately. Time would tell how he'd fit in with Jack and there had to be something to draw the man in. But what? Jason looked down at his body, passing a hand over the slightly damp skin of his chest. Was Jack turned off by this much well-defined muscle? Daniel wasn't soft or unfit, not by any means, but his muscles weren't like his own.

The door opened behind him and Jason just knew it was Daniel. He didn't turn around as he ran his fingers through his wet hair anyway, hoping none of it stood on end. "Breakfast ready?" he asked.

Hands touched his waist and just for a second, Jason couldn't tell they weren't Daniel's. But he knew they weren't the moment the answer to his question came. "Not for a while." Jason spun around in shock and surprise and a second after that, he was shoved backward, onto the bed. He landed with a sharp intake of breath, staring up at Jack. At Jack. There was a few more seconds of shock as he weighed what to do about this interesting development. When Jack unbuttoned his jeans, Jason swallowed and scooted backward across the bed.

Several things crossed his mind. One, Jack was coming on to him and he was taking off his clothes to prove it. Two, he'd shoved him down and Jason didn't believe that Jack was the type of man who exerted dominance in bed without a good reason. Like a role play scenario. Since this wasn't role play, there had to be another reason for it. Whatever it was, Jason's dick was filling from the aroused anticipation. The look on Jack's face was mischievous, playful. Sexy as hell. In the middle of the bed, Jason pushed up on his elbows and stared up at Jack's face, then down at his half-hard cock. Tingles spread through him and his mouth watered. Before he had the chance to say anything, Jack crawled onto the bed and moved over, hovering above him.

He took hold of Jason's hands and pushed them over his head, holding them down into the pillow. The effect of doing so was immediate and Jason sucked in a breath as his dick hardened. The strength of those particular hands on his was shockingly arousing--much more so than when Daniel had held him down. No one, not _anyone_ , in Jason's past had this effect. And Jack wasn't doing anything else. He just loomed over him, eyes gazing down, knees touching the inside of his own. Jason swallowed, hard, and felt absolutely amazed by the pounding of his heart and the quickness of his breath. Jack looked calm, which only made things worse--although worse meant better.

"Something on your mind?" he whispered, then Jack slowly lowered himself. Jason sucked in another breath, his gaze darting over his lover's face, focusing between his eyes and mouth. Jack's movement was pulling that focus away, however, when the skin of his body finally touched his own. Jason wanted to answer his own question, and on his lips were the words, "Guess it must be me," but instead, Jack fell upon him. It may have only been an extremely short distance but there was light touch and then suddenly Jack's heavy weight surrounded him. Jack kissed him, body moving in a type of consuming rhythm, and Jason simply melted into the bed, tongue dancing with Jack's.

He breathed deeply and spread his legs for leverage and tightened his fingers in Jack's as he thrust upward, grinding his cock against his _lover's_ body. His mind focused on the way Jack's body felt against him, memorizing all the important little details. His weight was different obviously but there was the way it settled upon him. The hair on Jack's chest crackled with friction as it rubbed against his own smooth skin; his pubic hair did the same. His hips weren't as narrow as they looked and the feel of his cock kept changing as he grew stiffer with arousal. Then there were his fingers, his arms, his lips, the way he smelled and tasted.

Jason wanted to taste more but he also didn't want Jack to let him go. Still, this first time required a lot more than just getting held down and fucked. That could happen and it was what he wanted; Jason wanted to come like that. He wasn't even close to coming but if Jack kept at him that way, it'd be over sooner than they realized. Without warning, he wrapped his legs around Jack's thighs and turned them over. "I need to taste you," he murmured as he broke the kiss, mouth reaching for his throat, his collarbones. Jack let go of his hands and Jason moved down his body, stopping to swirl his tongue through chest hair and around his hardened nipples. When he moved downward, reaching his stomach, Jack's fingers threaded through his hair with encouragement.

"Yes," Jason whispered. He loved hands in his hair and Jack's made him love it even more. Tonguing his navel, he smiled at the jerky response. He'd have liked to have stayed there awhile, teasing, but Jack's cock was rubbing against the hollow of his throat and his mouth watered at the thought of finally tasting him. His hands had been busy stroking and caressing every part of Jack except his cock, but now he reached for him, lifting up a little for room. When he dipped down and took in the head of his cock, Jack groaned and tightened his fingers.

Jason wanted words, wanted instruction, hoping Jack wouldn't just let him fumble his way, but the latter was what he got as he did the typical moves. "Guide me, show me what you like," he said quickly, then moaned when Jack's hands in his hair framed the sides of his head and moved him down. Jason took his balls into his mouth, sucking gently, hungrily, and he wondered if Jack wanted to be rimmed. He got his answer when Jack let out a 'yes' to the raise of his legs and the search of his tongue.

Jason couldn't stay down there long because he needed more of that cock. So back and forth he went, winding Jack up, enjoying the reactions of his body and the taste of his pre-come. He was so consumed with what he was doing that it came as a shock when Jack began to pull at him as he sat up. Their mouths met, exchanging tastes and wants, then Jack pinned him down again, moving quickly as he held Jason's hands out by his sides.

Jason sucked in breath after breath, squirming as Jack began to use not just his tongue but his teeth, nipping here and there, making Jason's eyes roll back into his head. By the time he reached his cock, Jason was rock-hard and arching into his mouth. He wanted Jack inside him so badly, but at the moment, he was torn between coming that way or shooting down his throat. He'd let go of his hands in order to use his own, torturing him with an onslaught of lusty pleasure. Jack pushed his knees up, exposing more of him, and when he rolled his tongue around his opening, the decision was made.

"I want you inside me," Jason gasped.

"Where's the lube?" Jack asked, voice muffled as he continued his way.

Jason looked to his left and found the lube where he'd left it, on the right nightstand. He tried to reach for it, but his position made it impossible. "I can't reach," he said, arm still stretched out.

Jack seemed to ignore him at first, but when he moved back up to his cock and turned them over so that Jason was on top of his face, he knew that Jack had definitely understood. Grabbing the lube, he popped open the cap, fully prepared to help Jack out, but Jack turned them over again and reached up and took the tube from his hand. There wasn't any need to prep him but Jason had no intention of telling Jack that.

Jack pushed up on his knees and as he squirted lube onto his hand, Jason reached out, asking for some. With a long look, he poured a bit into his palm then tossed the tube aside. Jason wrapped his lubed hand around Jack's cock, smiling a little as he enjoyed the look on Jack's face, then groaned and bit his lip when Jack passed two slick fingertips over his hole. It was then that Jack locked eyes with him, keeping his gaze as he slid one finger inside, moved a bit, then slid in both.

Jason couldn't help but continue to jack him off, going in time with Jack's movements, but very quickly, Jack stopped him with his free hand. "Enough."

"Yes," Jason agreed, and reached down to pull Jack's fingers away.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, a twisted smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Quite."

Jack laid his hands on Jason's thighs and paused, gaze still trained on his face. "I'll save tying you face down for another day," he teased, making Jason groan at the thought. He leaned over, then laid down on top of him, bringing their lips together for another long series of kisses.

Jason needed more and needed it now. Pushing Jack off him, he turned over, amazed at the way his hands were shaking slightly when he grabbed the headboard. He didn't need to say a word, either, and he fully expected Jack to grab his hips and slide inside. But Jack surprised the hell out of him by pushing his knees apart as he laid back on top of him. Gently biting his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around him as he slid his cock back and forth over his ass.

He was teasing him mercilessly and Jason raised his ass, begging for entry. When Jack continued, Jason dropped his head down, groaning. It was then that Jack surprised him one more time. He grabbed him by the throat with one hand while he positioned his cock with the other. Jason closed his eyes and gripped the headboard tightly, moaning as Jack slid his dick slowly inside. "Yes," he said, repeating the word over and over as Jack began to move.

The headboard creaked as he pushed up to his knees, shuddering at the initial pleasure that swarmed throughout his body. Though he was leaning forward at an angle, he didn't notice the tension because every part of him was wired and taut. It came from the feel of Jack's cock inside, the way his hands caressed over his abdomen and up his chest, and the way his fingers pinched and rolled his nipples.

The tension mounted when Jack angled his hips and thrust in an undulating movement. Jason felt the brush over his prostate and he gasped, "Jack," and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jason," Jack said, loving the way Jason reacted to him. He hadn't expected to feel this way at all, or the way Jason responded. Daniel had said he was attracted to him but this was a lot more than that. It had been a long time since he'd been with someone he wasn't in love with but this felt different. He couldn't explain it, either. Something was definitely happening between them and it seemed impossible. Perhaps it was simply because he hadn't fucked a guy in a very long time. Would topping Daniel be like this? Or better?

Jason took a deep breath, intending to let go of the headboard and drop onto his stomach, pulling Jack down on top of him. But he couldn't move because he didn't want to interrupt what Jack was doing to him. The rhythm was amazing. Still, he wanted to feel Jack's weight on top of him, knowing that it would likely make him come; weight was a mild version of restraint after all. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I want you on top of me."

Jack straightened and took hold of Jason's waist, then thrust firmly and ground against him. The gasp he elicited made him smile. "Are you sure?"

Jason gasped, amazed at the presence of tingles in places he hadn't felt with Daniel: behind his ears, on the soles of his feet. "Yeah, but maybe not quite yet."

 

**. . .**

 

The arousal was building, minute by minute. From the moment Jack had left him, Daniel's attention was no longer on getting breakfast ready. It was on hold, and instead, a different hunger was demanding to be satisfied. At first, he'd tried to ignore it, thinking that despite what he'd hinted to Jack, his lovers should be completely alone. But after fifteen minutes, he couldn't concentrate; knowing what they were doing was like a magnet, drawing him in.

He hovered in the hallway, listening, feeling. The sounds Jack made caused him to smile with smug pleasure. For reasons he couldn't fathom, something had told him this would work. Perhaps it was some sort of subconscious reading of body language or perhaps something else, but whatever it was, Daniel's intuition had been right. Jack had only needed a gentle shove in the right direction. Prodding Jason hadn't taken much effort, either. And now, Daniel wanted to join them. The only question was the timing. Stepping quietly into the bathroom, he pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his jeans, setting them on the counter.

Now that he was nude, his body felt more alive, connected with his lovers. There was a moment where he imagined two pairs of hands on him and he took his dick in hand and stepped just past the bathroom threshold and looked across the hall into the bedroom. It was a forty-five degree angle to his left so the line of sight wasn't direct. He could, however, just catch the head of the bed. They couldn't see him and he couldn't directly see them, but he could see Jason's hand gripping the headboard, could see part of his forearm. The skin was shiny with sweat, muscles strained with tension.

Daniel slowly pulled his hand up the shaft of his cock as he took another step. He could somewhat see Jason's profile, though his head was lowered. His lover was panting, and moving rhythmically back and forth. The headboard creaked a little, along with the mattress, and Daniel took another step so he could see the man causing the movement. He caught the tantalizing spread of Jason's upper back, then Jack's hands around his waist.

Another step, and another. He was in front of the door now. And he was transfixed. He stroked himself more purposefully, although his action was automatic, almost absent-minded. His focus was on Jack's profile. Not just of his face but of the long line of his body, from well-defined shoulder and back, to his round buttock and strong thigh, calf, and foot. The undulating movement drew his eyes to Jack's hips and ass and Daniel stroked faster as he watched his lover grind and thrust. It was an overwhelming feeling, knowing what Jack was thrusting _with_. Daniel couldn't see his cock, close as the thrusts were, but he could _hear_. The slick, sliding movement made his own ass clench with the need to experience that for himself. Later today perhaps, providing Jack was up for it.

Jason spoke in a whisper, wanting Jack's weight, and Daniel could relate. But he also knew what it meant because Jason loved it when he laid on top of him. It also meant this would be over too soon. It was Daniel's cue to join them.

Neither man noticed his presence the moment he entered the room and Daniel was glad of that. He'd wanted the surprise to last just a little longer. Skirting the far wall where his closets were, he approached from behind, then quickly made himself known when he knelt on the bed. Jack turned his head to look and there was a fraction of a second of shock before he smiled and reached for him, leaving one hand on Jason's waist.

Jason glanced over his shoulder and whispered, "Daniel, yes," stretching out his hand. Daniel took it and first leaned in to kiss Jack hello. It was meant to be brief, but Jack slid his arm around him and pulled him in, kissing him more passionately. Daniel kissed him back, passing a hand over Jack's ass, encouraging him to continue thrusting. He then pulled away with a teasing smile and moved to Jason, kissing him next.

There was a moment where he didn't quite know what to do next, but given Jason's position and Jack's, he'd take advantage of his voyeuristic kink. Jason didn't want to stop kissing him, but as with Jack, Daniel gave him a smile as he broke away. Lying down, he scooted underneath and propped a pillow under his head. With a sly grin, he looked up at Jason as he took his own cock in hand. "Mind if I watch?" he asked.

"No," Jason half-laughed.

"Can't see much," Jack replied, then surprised Jason a little as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back to a kneeling position. The embarrassment he'd thought he feel when Daniel joined them never materialized. In fact, he loved this, and he took Jason's nipples between in his fingers, watching Daniel's reaction.

"I see plenty," Daniel replied as he groped for the lube, found it, and quickly applied it to his cock. With his free hand, he reached up and joined Jack in his caresses, winding up Jason with careful passes over his abdomen, avoiding his cock.

"God," Jason said, eyes half-lidding.

Daniel dropped his hand and reached down to caress himself inside his thighs. Licking his lips, he said, "I could suck you."

Jason groaned, loving the idea, but he also didn't want Daniel to move. He looked beautiful where he was. "No, stay there, jerk off for me."

Daniel switched his gaze to Jack and pumped his fist faster. "Fuck him. I want to see you make him come."

Jason groaned louder as Jack brought a hand back to his throat, tipping his head back onto his shoulder, while he wrapped his free arm tightly around his waist. Without a word, he began to thrust fast and hard, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Yes," Jason gasped and reached up, cupping Jack's head as he turned his face toward him, begging for a kiss. Jack complied, deeply, and Jason could feel his orgasm building. Reaching with his free hand, he began jerking off rapidly, turned on so damn much by the fact of Daniel watching.

"That's it," Daniel murmured, stroking more quickly. His body was on fire now and he knew he could come just from watching them. Higher and higher, his pleasure soared, watching his lovers getting off on each other, until at last...

Jack and Jason both broke the kiss and stared down at him. They were gorgeous, Daniel thought. The passion in their eyes, the flush of their faces, the sweat of their bodies. The smell of sex and the sounds of Jack's cock pounding in and out...

Daniel gasped and raised his hips in the air, showing off his stroking hand and hard, red cock. That was the pinnacle and he arched rigidly and came, shuddering as the feelings of pleasure and love rushed through him.

Watching him shoot was what did it for Jason and he cried, "Fuck me," in a strained voice as he came too.

At that moment, Daniel curled forward and took Jason's cock into his mouth, catching the warm release and swallowing it down with each suck and lick.

"Oh fuck!" Jason managed in a harsh whisper as he dropped his head back and opened himself up to the double assault. "Come, Jack!"

Jack had never seen or felt anything more glorious. It was so damn hot, watching Daniel's mouth wrap around Jason's cock--and so hot to feel Jason clench around him and hear his choked voice in his ear. But the height of it was when he saw the come appearing at the corners of Daniel's mouth. Jack thrust hard, twice, and climaxed into Jason's body. He continued to thrust, pulling every shudder out of Jason's body, forcing him to continue to spill between Daniel's lips.

Daniel pulled back, licking his lips and Jason's cock. He met Jack's gaze and reached up, locking their fingers together.

"God _damn_ ," Jason panted as he looked forward again, reaching down to caress Daniel's face.

"That's what I said," Jack replied.

He and Jason dropped down to the bed on either side of Daniel and snuggled against him. Daniel took their hands in his and closed his eyes, sated and satisfied, content to lie there in the afterglow for a while. A short time later, he felt fingers on his chin, turning his face toward Jack. He was kissed slowly and deeply, and then it was Jason's turn. His lips were practically numb by the time he came up for air, but he didn't mind. Not in the least.

Some time passed, several minutes at least, as they lightly dozed, unwilling to move. Finally, Jack's stomach grumbled and both Daniel and Jason chuckled quietly.

"Shower time again," Daniel said, hands lazily caressing his lovers' thighs.

Jack, however, groaned. "You need a bigger tub, Daniel," he said as he sat up. He looked down at him, then over at Jason. There was a pull there, a tug of his heart some might say, but he couldn't give it any weight. Not right after sex. He suddenly smiled and said, "Me first," as he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Daniel snorted as Jason sighed, eyes on Jack's ass before the door closed behind him. "What?" Daniel asked.

Jason turned to meet his gaze and reached up to caress his face. "It worked between us."

"You sound disappointed," Daniel said, puzzled.

"I'm not. Quite the opposite. And I'll want more. Question is, will he?"

Daniel smiled gently at him and leaned over to kiss him. "He will," he said assuredly. "I saw the look on his face when you came and when he came. This wasn't a one-off."

"And the threesome?" Jason asked as he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around him when Daniel rolled over to face him.

"That wasn't either. Trust me."

"Not a problem," Jason answered, snuggling into him. His dick rubbed against Daniel's hip and he jerked a little with what he thought was leftover pleasure, until he felt the familiar swell of his dick. He groaned and buried his face in Daniel's neck.

"What?" Daniel asked.

Another groan, then Jason said, his voice muffled, "My dick seems to approve of all of this, since it's not going to sleep." Daniel bit his lip mischievously and reached down to gently take him in hand, but Jason redirected his hand. "No you don't. I'll just save it for later. After all, isn't this supposed to be a special day?"

Daniel was puzzled for a moment, then knotted his brows and groaned. Jason smiled broadly and pushed Daniel onto his back. Leaning over him, he whispered, "Just you wait."

"What're you planning?"

"Don't know yet," Jason grinned, "but Jack and I will figure it out. Problem is, we'll have to work around the others."

"Others?" Daniel frowned.

"What, you think Sam and Teal'c will just forget?"

Daniel groaned again and pulled the pillow over his face. Jason tried to pull it off but Daniel put up a valiant effort. He was just thinking about distraction tactics when Jack walked in, drying himself with a towel.

He stopped, staring at them, amused at scene. "Jason, you can't kill him yet. It's still baby boy's birthday."

"Screw you," Daniel shouted as he threw his pillow at him, but on his face wasn't a frown or a mock-scowl. He wore a silly, satisfied smile and had a dreadful feeling that it wouldn't be leaving for a while. He may have hated his birthdays, but this one was breaking the curse. It didn't matter how the rest of the day went. All he really wanted was right there in his bedroom and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

 

END

 


End file.
